


Hot as Hell

by took_skye



Series: Fire & Ice [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Gen, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Missing Scene, Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Avengers (2012), SHIELD, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/took_skye/pseuds/took_skye
Summary: “Mercy is for the weak.”





	Hot as Hell

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to my story, [FrostBitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881492/chapters/39647403).

Loki felt the blood pour out his nose, tasted it in his mouth, but didn’t dare wipe or spit it away. Better he remain looking a mess, injured…they want him scared, scarred, but not dead. He’s no good to them, Him, dead…only alive is he useful.

“I hope you understand the importance of your task.”

“Yes.”

“And what you’re worth if you fail at it.”

“I assure you,” he glances up, shifts aching body back out of range of those hands. “I do.”

The hand cannot reach, but foot can and one connects with Loki’s face spot-on and hard, knocking him back to the floor. He can barely hear, concentrate, beyond the fiery pounding of his head as the being stands over him.

“The lessons you’ve learned here, at His hands, at mine, will do you well there.” The foot comes down on Loki’s chest, presses in slowly, until Loki wheezes like a child’s toy. “You proclaim yourself a god, behave as one.” More weight comes, Loki fears ribs are about to shatter, as the face covers his view of anything else. “Mercy is for the weak.”

He wants to wail as his body shakes under the pressure…such a shame his release into the abyss had not killed him. Pain explodes as a rib finally gives way, then again with another cracking.

Loki’s wail echoes throughout the darkness…

* * *

Ulfr examines the moisture on his hands, arms…he's sweating. Frost Giants are not meant to sweat; it's akin to an ice sculpture melting. Only so long before it grows small, frail...cracks under its own weight. He wheezes in effort to breathe within S.H.I.E.L.D.’s hot, humid, containment room.

Forcing himself up he moves slow, pained into weakness, towards the mirror. He examines himself with a frown. He's too hot to even be his true self, instead he stands as a pale, unkempt, human male with dark circles under his eyes. He watches his chest rise and fall in jags. He is suffocating.

“Morning FG-002,” a too-chipper voice calls out. In the mirror Ulfr spots one of the scientists at the room controls. “How are you this morning? Shrunk any?”

He says nothing, just watches in the mirror’s reflection as the man notes whatever he sees on the console and putters with dials. When the room finally begins to cool Ulfr finds his dry throat easing. “My name’s Ulfr.”

“Your name doesn’t matter.”

“When I get out, I’m going to freeze your throat until your head pops off.”

The man laughs, cranks up the heat and pulls air from the room until Ulf cringes, shrinks down to the floor, pouring sweat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would touch on Loki's (and Ulfr's) experiences between _Thor_ and _The Avengers_ shortly before the main piece in order to better understand some behaviors throughout [FrostBitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881492/chapters/39647403) itself.


End file.
